The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunication equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to high density frames, bays or racks for holding jack modules used to provide cross-connections between telecommunication circuits.
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, racks or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmissions paths. DSX jacks are well known and commonly include a plurality of bores or ports sized for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. In the case of tip-and-ring plugs, a plurality of spring contacts are provided within the ports for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the ports of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
The number of jacks or cross-connect points that are located at a bay of a given size is referred to as the density of the bay. As the cross-connect density increases, the management of telecommunication wires or cables in the bay becomes increasingly complex. For high density DSX bays, wire management is critical. Ease of access to individual jacks or jack modules is also important.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a rack for telecommunications equipment. The rack includes a frame defining a bay opening sized and shaped for receiving a plurality of jack modules. The rack also includes a first set of cable management brackets that define a first vertical channel arranged and configured for receiving and vertically managing a plurality of cross-connect cables. Each of the cable management brackets includes a pivot portion that is pivotally movable relative to the frame. The pivot portions are pivotally movable between first positions in which the pivot portions extend partially across a front of the bay opening, and second positions in which the pivot portions are generally offset from the front of the bay opening. To insert a jack module into the bay opening or to remove a jack module from the bay opening, the pivot portions are pivoted to the second positions thereby allowing the jack module to be moved in or out of the bay opening without encountering interference from the cable management brackets. In this manner, jack modules can be inserted into the bay opening or removed from the bay opening without requiring the cable management brackets to be disconnected from the frame.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a cable management bracket. The cable management bracket includes a first bracket portion having a main base and spaced-apart, substantially parallel upper and lower bracket members that extend transversely outward from the main base. The first bracket portion also includes retaining tabs that project transversely outward from free ends of the upper and lower bracket members. The cable management bracket also includes a second bracket portion including a pivot base and an intermediate bracket member that extends transversely outward from the pivot base. The intermediate bracket member is vertically aligned generally between the upper and lower bracket members of the first bracket portion. The second bracket portion also includes a retaining tab that projects transversely outward from the intermediate bracket member. The pivot base of the second bracket portion is pivotally connected to the main base of the first bracket portion such that the first and second bracket portions are pivotally movable relative to one another. For example, the first and second bracket portions can be pivoted between a first position in which the first and second bracket portions define a generally rectangular opening sized for receiving a plurality of cross-connect cables, and a second position in which the intermediate bracket member of the second bracket portion extends between the upper and lower bracket members of the first bracket portion.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a jack module for a telecommunications system. The jack module includes an array of jacks forming a front face defining a plurality of ports for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. The array of jacks includes a first horizontal row of jacks and a second horizontal row of jacks. The first horizontal row of jacks is positioned above the second horizontal row of jacks. The jack module also includes an array of cross-connect locations positioned beneath the second horizontal row of jacks. The array of cross-connect locations includes first sets of cross-connect locations that are electrically connected to corresponding ones of the first row of jacks. The array of cross-connect locations also includes second sets of cross-connect locations that are electrically connected to corresponding ones of the second row of jacks.
Still another aspect of the present invention relates to a rack for telecommunications equipment. The rack includes a frame defining a bay opening sized and shaped for receiving a plurality of jack modules through a front side of the frame. The rack also includes a rear cable management structure mounted at a back side of the frame. The rear cable management structure includes a rear panel defining at least one access opening sized and positioned for providing access to input/output connection locations corresponding to at least one of the jack modules when the jack module is mounted in the bay opening of the frame. The rear cable management structure also includes rear channel defining members secured to the rear panel. The rear channel defining members define a plurality of rear cable management channels sized and shaped for providing vertical cable management for input/output cables that extend along the back side of the frame. By running input/output cables along the back side of the frame, fillers between adjacent frames can be eliminated. Also, besides managing the input/output cables located at the back side of the frame, the rear channel defining members can also be used to segregate input/output cables from power and ground wires corresponding to jack modules mounted on the rack.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.